The White Shirt
by uofmcowgirl
Summary: As Castle returns from a long boring meeting, Beckett is ready and waiting for him...dinner is the last thing on her mind


Beckett is sitting at the counter in nothing but one of Castle's shirts unbuttoned and high heels drinking a glass of wine when he gets home from a meeting. There are a row of candles lit all along the counter, just enough that he can make out her silhouette. He hears Coltrane gently blowing his saxophone on the surround sound before he notices her. His heart rate picks up a couple of paces as he strides over to her. She softly puts her wine glass down before she turns her attention to him. No words have been spoken yet between the two and they doubt there will be any need for them for a while.

Castle caresses the side of her face as he combs his fingers through her hair and pulls her head back slightly for the perfect angle of her lips as he bends to softly brush his lips to hers. He can taste the fruity bitter remnants of wine on her lips. He takes his time with her mouth and savors her flavor, sucking on her bottom lip as she lets out a moan that has him wanting to ravish her right there on the spot. He pulls away but only briefly as he calms the pace down. He doesn't want to rush things and by the way she is responding to him, she doesn't either. He moves his mouth to that spot right below her ear and begins to gently suck.

She thanks God she is sitting on a stool because she isn't all too sure that her legs would support her at this precise time. God he is so good at this she thinks.

He takes his free hand that is not entwined in her hair and runs it down the opening of the shirt. He feels her skin rise with goose bumps but knows she isn't cold because he can feel the heat coming from her. His thumb grazes over her nipple and he feels it start to peek. He smiles into his kiss against her neck. He knows she is enjoying this as much as he is but the way she moves into his touch.

He bends lower and nudges the shirt open more to access her breasts. He takes the peeked nipple in his warm mouth and begins to suck. He flicks it with his tongue and he thinks that maybe she almost forgets to breathe. Kate grips his head to her breast in a silent plea not to stop. He isn't. He swipes his tongue around her peek and then takes it between his teeth as he is careful biting. Satisfied with one breast, he quickly turns his attention to the other. He doesn't want it to feel left out in any way. He knows that her left breast is more sensitive than the right but he still pays the same attention to detail as its twin. Within seconds he can sense that her breathing is shallow and more rapid than before. With a constant flick of his tongue she lets out the first of her orgasms for the evening.

She has never had anyone bring her to orgasm just by playing with her breasts before. Good God this man has so many talents. She thanks her lucky stars daily that he finally broke down that damn wall and she couldn't be happier at his persistence.

He takes her by the hand and walks her over to the fireplace. He wraps his arms around her as they dance to Coltrane. She rests her head on his shoulder as they sway to the sultry sounds of the saxophone. His hand is placed low on her bare back and mindlessly draws circular patterns on her skin. He knows it doesn't have the calming effect one might think. On the contrary, it just fans the flames of her desire and he knows it.

As they dance, she is fully aware that he is dancing them toward the bedroom. She starts to unbutton his shirt and she thinks he isn't aware of what she is doing but he just watches her with a lustful grin. She is almost done when they reach the bed. Her knees give when he bumps her back onto the mattress. She is eye level with his belt and starts to reach for it when he bats her hands away. She looks up at him with her eyebrow cocked, almost asking why not.

He just shakes his head and gestures for her to move back onto the bed. She complies. He grabs her hands and raises them above her head as he straddles her slender frame. She aches to touch him but he just says it's his turn to play now. He kisses his way down her body with the lightest of kisses, almost ticklish if she weren't so turned on. He takes in her beauty by candle light as she had already had them glowing before he returned home.

She looks at him like the cat that ate the canary all sprawled out on the bed as she was. He quickly stands and strips almost like he was in a race because he didn't want to leave her for long and his pants were getting uncomfortable with the huge bulge rubbing against the denim. As he returns to her, he starts by kissing up the inside of her leg, paying extra attention to the apex of her thighs. He could smell the most exotic fragrance of her and he knew he could never get enough of this woman. As her juices begin to cascade down the inside of her thighs, he greedily licks and tastes his way around her. She is whimpering for him to get to where she wants him most however he rather enjoys dragging this part out for her. He knows it won't take long for her to climax once he begins to devour her where she wants him. He parts her folds with his thumbs and puts his mouth so close because she can feel the heat of his breath on her.

"Tell me what you want my love." "You" was her reply. "You have me but what do you want me to do?" "I want you to use your mouth and fingers to make me come". "Is that all you want my dear?" "No, I then want you inside of me, deep inside me. I want to feel you come inside." "Your wish is my command my dear wife".

Castle spread her legs wider and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He dipped his tongue in to gather her juices. "God she will be the death of me, but what a way to go", he thought. He then began to devour her as she gasped and moaned out his name along with several other swears. He licked through her folds and flicked his tongue repeatedly over her clit. He inserted one then two thick fingers into her and it was all she could do to hang on. She was gripping the sheets and riding his face. He knew she loved it when he didn't shave in the morning.

He could feel her inner walls begin to flutter and as he curled his fingers just right to hit her G spot, he latched on to her clit and sucked. He had only witnessed women squirt from watching porn. He had never been with anyone who could do it until he met Kate. That first night together shocked them both because she wasn't aware she could do it either. As her juices streamed out of her body, Castle continued his assault on her clit and G spot. At one point he thought she might have lost consciousness but her chest was heaving for air. She couldn't get the words out but he just beamed at her with such love and amazement that he was able to do this for her. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before he settled between her legs once again.

She lovingly placed her hand to his face and motioned for him to kiss her which he did enthusiastically. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue which just fueled her lust. The first time they kissed after he did that, she was surprised at how much she liked it. The mix of her essence and his unique flavor was something she couldn't describe. She could feel him hot and hard against her thigh. She reached down between them and gripped him in her hand. Stroking him a couple times, she then guided him to her entrance. He ran his length through her wetness just enough to glide him in easily.

With one quick thrust he was in deep. He held himself there for just a moment so that she could adjust to his size. He then withdrew slowly and she whimpered at the loss. He thrust deep and withdrew slow for a few times and then he began to set the rhythmic pace. He reached between them to rub her bundle of nerves. He could tell she was getting close. He gripped one of her thighs and hoisted it up higher so that he could go deeper.

It was just the right angle and she began her string of curses and Oh Castle's. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiick, Oh God Riiiiiiick", she screamed and he continued to thrust as he felt her inside spasm against him. He cried out Kaaaaaaaate as he released himself deep within her as she had requested. A few more thrusts and he collapsed against her.

He tried to adjust and not have all his weight on her but she wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let go. "Stay for just a minute", she whispered. He could never refuse such as request to be this close to her. As he began to soften, he pulled out and laid next to her, pulling her against his body in the perfect spoon position. She really loved when her husband cuddled with her.

As she drifts off to sleep, she hears him whisper, "What's for dinner?"


End file.
